


Impossible Meeting

by NaomiPhoenix



Series: It started with a nightmare [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPhoenix/pseuds/NaomiPhoenix
Summary: Just a sad little impossible meeting of old lovers





	Impossible Meeting

“Anakin.” Her voice was so soft, so gentle. Exactly how he remembered it. On a good day, of which there were very few.  
  
“Vader.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Lord Vader,” he repeated, “I haven’t been Anakin Skywalker in a very long time.”  
  
“But you are. You’re my Ani.”  
  
“But I’m not.” He turned around and let his hood fall back. She couldn’t help it, she backed away - just one step before she recovered.  
  
“How long - how long have you been at war?” Her eyes flickered to his left arm.  
  
“A long time. It never stopped.” He had lowered his sunburst eyes so he didn’t immediately notice her approach. It was he who took the next step back. But she was determined. Utterly defeated, he let her touch his scarred and weary face. “I’ve done things, Padme. Such terrible things.”  
  
“I know Ani. I knew and I still married you. You have proven to me time and again since that you control it, it doesn’t control you.”  
  
“You should be afraid. I cannot control it. It really does control me. There is no it. It is him. _He_ manipulated me. He groomed me since I was a child until he had me completely under his control. I can never escape him Padme. Not ever.”  
  
“He? Who, Ani? Who did this to you?” Her eyes searched his face.  
  
“Sheev Palpatine. He’s the Sith Lord. Maul’s master. It’s been him all along.”


End file.
